Again and Again
by AshandNikki-live
Summary: Sonny and Chad have managed to be friends post-break but will the new kids on the  studio  block shake things up enough to force them to face reality?
1. Picture not so perfect

**Disclaimer: **Yeah... we definitely don't own Sonny With a Chance.

Heyyy guys!

We're Ash and Nikki and this is our new fic we're writing together. So we hope you enjoy it, and please review if you do!

* * *

Sonny readjusted the frame for the fifth time, and yet again as she stepped back to admire her handy work it tilted to the left. She let out a little growl of frustration, determined not to let the bright green frame best her. It was a really nice photo of all of them… which was really rare. Usually someone (and it was mostly either Nico or Grady) was pulling a ridiculous face, because to them seeing a camera meant 'put a hand of either side of your face and squish your cheeks together so you look like an idiot'. It was endearing… sometimes… but she got frustrated that the only nice photos of all five of them together were promotional pictures. She stepped forward, yet again trying to fix it.

"Easy… easy…" She muttered to herself, moving it mere millimetres at a time. "Almost there…"

There was suddenly a _moo_ sound, quickly followed by a buzzing in her pocket and she jumped in surprise. The picture slid back to it's tilted position as she quickly let go to pull her phone from her pocket. "You're really determined aren't you?" She muttered to the picture frame as she opened up the message. As she read it a grin spread across her face.

Sonny rushed into the Condor studios cafeteria, she quickly spotted her fellow 'So Random' cast mates at their usual table. Tawni was filing her nails, while Nico was egging Grady on to eat a sandwich nearly the size of his head. Zora was… well, occasionally glancing around the room with a wild look in her eyes as she slowly ate lunch around which she had set up a small defensive wall made of various forks, knives and bottles.

"Did you guys get the text from Marshall?" Sonny asked, holding up her cow print iPhone.

They all responded 'yes' in various ways, Sonny raised her eyebrows. "…And?" she prompted

"'And' what?" Tawni said.

"And what do you think the meeting is about?" Sonny eyes brightened.

Nico groaned, "Only you would be excited about a meeting."

The other cast members nodded their agreement, Grady went back to trying to fit his mouth around the oversized sandwich, and Tawni returned her focus to her nails. Sonny's smile remained intact. "Well, I think we might have another guest star coming soon!"

Grady sighed and put his sandwich down, Tawni rolled her eyes and they continued to look at her blankly. "Maybe it'll be Zac Efro-"

"NO!" a hand out of nowhere covered Sonny's mouth. Sonny gave a muffled yell and wrestled the hand away.

"Chad!" Sonny glared, standing to meet his eye.

"Hey m'la- friend, Sonny," a sheepish smile formed on Chad's lips.

Sonny groaned, "Chad, why did you cover my mouth? Why can't I say Zac Ef-"

"No!" he covered her mouth again, and she was tempted to try and bite him.

"Um, Chad...not helping," Zora raised her eyebrows.

"Right," he quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry Sonny. I'll just be going now, to um, over there," Chad laughed backing away.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "I will never understand that boy."

"Yeah, I can't believe you date-" this time a hand snapped over Zora's mouth. Zora shot a glare at Grady and he quickly removed his hand.

"Sorry," he laughed with a look similar to the one Chad had displayed only moments earlier. Zora raised her fist while Grady protested that they had agreed to never mention 'the horrid past' as it was called (though not to Sonny's knowledge). During the commotion a loud moo erupted from Sonny's iPhone.

"It's Marshall," Sonny said as she answered.

Tawni who had been applying coco-moco-coco lip gloss to counter her boredom spoke as soon as Sonny had hung up. "What does he want?" she said into her hand mirror.

"He wants us all in his office now. Like right now," Sonny squeaked. "Let's go."

When no one moved Sonny grabbed Zora and Grady by the hand pulling them to their feet. They yelped in surprised but quickly followed her, with Tawni and Nico not far behind.

OoOoO

Sonny took a seat in the middle of her cast members facing Marshall's desk, her smile as wide as ever. "What's the news?" she exploded, no longer able to wait.

Marshall laughed, "Sonny, just settle."

Sonny took a deep breath and sat back a little in her seat, satisfying Marshall.

"Mr. Condor has told me to call this meeting to tell you about the upcoming changes at Condor studios."

Eyes widened and heads cocked. Marshall laughed, without a hint of nerves calming those of the kids.

"You kids know that there is a spare lot here don't you?" they nodded their understanding and Marshall continued. "Well, as of next week it will become the home of the new tween sitcom, Video Diaries."

"So that's it?" Tawni sighed looking at her nails.

"Well, you'll all be required to guest star at least once and the cafeteria will be a little more crowded but other than that, yes."

"Oh we'll be able to make new friends and show them around and-"

"Sonny," Grady cut her off. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. What if they team up with _them_?"

"Mac Falls wouldn't hang with sitcom kids," Zora scoffed.

"What if they are cute girls?" Nico's head snapped in Grady's direction, holding out his hand for a high five.

Grady's eyes widened with a sparkle. "Yeah… we need some cute girls around here." He quickly slapped Nico's waiting hand.

"A_hem_." Tawni said loudly glaring at them.

"Aye, yer a pretty lass indeed Tawni. But you don't count."

"Whatever." She folded her arms over her chest, her scowl remained intact.

"Well, I still think we should be as hospitable as we can." Sonny said practically. "We can welcome them with my famous egg salad." Her grin, if possible, widened.

"I thought that was your 'peace picnic' dish." Zora said.

"My egg salad is suitable for all occasions."

"Was it suitable all over you, all over the internet?" Nico asked, Tawni snickered at the memory.

Sonny shot him a glare. "Marshall, if they need someone to show them around you know who turn to," she ignored that Nico had now pulled out his phone to find the video of her being splattered with her own egg salad.

"Yes. But it's likely Mr Condor will ask Chad Dylan Cooper to since… his show is still number one."

Zora's eyes narrowed. "Damn that Mackenzie Falls."

"Alright, you kids can go now, we have a rehearsal at two, don't be late." He gave a pointed look to Grady who just shrugged.

OoOoO

Sonny found herself sitting on the couch of the Prop House, trying desperately to finish her history essay before their afternoon rehearsal. Suddenly a head popped over her shoulder. Sonny threw her book across the room as her body jerked.

"Well that was a big reaction," Chad smiled. "You must be really happy to see me."

"Chad! You scared me half to death!" Sonny breathed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he opened his arms for a hug.

Sonny gave him a gentle shove and half smile, "I'll forgive you this time but don't sneak up on me! One of us could have been hurt."

"Not the face!" Chad retreated hands over his head.

"Chad," Sonny sighed grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the couch. "Now why are you scaring me?"

"I'm having my dressing room rearranged so I just came over to see how you Random's display your awards...but come to think of it I don't know why I thought you'd have any awards for me to look at," Chad looked up, his features scrunching in thought.

Sonny sighed, picked her history book off the floor and began walking away.

"No Sonny, wait," Chad jumped up and ran in front of Sonny. She stopped, folding her arms.

"I wanted to ask you...um," Chad frowned.

"Ask me…?" Sonny raised her eyebrow.

"If you've heard about the new show?" He said in a rush.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah… a new sitcom. Why?"

"Are you worried about it?" He asked.

"No…"

"Oh… yeah… good." He cracked a smile. "You shouldn't be. I read the script for the pilot and well… hey, it could even make you Random's actually look good. So, yeah, don't be worried."

Sonny frowned. "Are you trying to reassure me, or insult me? Because you're not doing a very good job at either."

"I'm just trying to say… it'll be no competition. It's not a threat to either of our shows… So Random will still be the only show actually worth beating." He turned to leave the Prop House, leaving a very confused Sonny standing in the middle of the room holding a textbook.


	2. Manic Monday

Here's another chapter :D

Hope you enjoy it!

Tell us what you think guys! We love feedback!

Ash and Nikki

OoOoO

Monday mornings were hard, even for Sonny. She knew she had the best job in the world and for her that was compensation enough, but that didn't mean she was able to function before a giant cup of coffee on a Monday morning. Sonny reached out her hand to open the front doors of Condor studios as her phone buzzed fiercely in her pocket. Sonny quickly answered hello without a glance at the caller ID.

"Hey Sunshine! How you doing?" said a warm voice.

A smile spread across her face at the familiar voice "Rogan? Oh my gosh hey! What's up?"

"Guess who's in town?" Rogan echoed her joy.

"You're in LA? No way!" She let out a squeal.

"Way. So are you too 'Hollywood' to hang out Miss Monroe, or can we catch up sometime soon?"'

"Never! Especially not to see you."

"Great, so… lunch?"

Lunch plans were made and suddenly Sonny's Monday was definitely easier to deal with. Sonny let out an excited squeal as she bounced toward her dressing room. There was a copy of a sketch Nico has written sitting on her dresser and she picked it up humming happily to herself.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Tawni grumbled. "It's Monday."

"Well… it's not just any ordinary Monday. There's a new show on the lot, so I've brought in some of my egg salad _and_ an old friend from Wisconsin is here in LA."

"Ugh, it's not that Lulu girl again is it?"

Sonny frowned. "You guys were like… best friends when she came here. But no, it's not."

"Only because she loved me. I mean, who wouldn't… I'm pretty!" She turned to the mirror and blew herself a kiss.

"Right… well, at morning tea break I'm going to head over to the new show and welcome them."

Tawni sighed. "I wouldn't bother. I read the script, the show isn't going to last."

"Ok, seriously? How does everyone have a copy of the script?"

The blonde shrugged. "It was just sitting with my mail yesterday, so I read it… obviously for research purposes. If I have to guest star on a show, I need to know what it's about. Ok, not really… but I wanted to know if this show was competition. But it's not."

"Well, I'm still going to go over there. I remember what it's like to be the new kid around here… and if someone had made me egg salad, I know I would have felt much more at home." She paused for a moment. "I guess you wouldn't want to come would you?"

Tawni laughed loudly. "Ha! Please, I have much better things to do."

OoOoO

During morning rehearsal Sonny's excitement grew to the point at which she was sporadically giggling and receiving many glares, mainly from Zora.

"Alright kids, let's cut this rehearsal short," Marshall sighed.

"But we haven't run my skit yet," Nico's frowned.

Marshall glanced at Sonny, "We can do it later, sometime." Marshall twitched his head around briefly meeting each of their eyes. Sonny giggled again.

"Sorry guys, I'm just so excited," She managed between giggles.

"Why? I mean I know I'm here," Tawni winked at her reflection in a window.

"I'm going to visit the new show! Who wants to come?" Sonny ignored Tawni's negativity, a large smile on her face. "I made egg salad."

Nico promptly pulled out his phone. "I'm only coming for the possibility of an 'egg salad incident part 2'. The internet needs it."

Sonny smile vanished. "I think I'll just go alone. Apparently some people don't appreciate the true power of my egg salad."

"Oh we appreciate it all right." Zora called out with a giggle to Sonny's retreating back.

OoOoO

Chad gave himself a final glance in the mirror. He straightened out a few stray hairs and put them back into place and fixed up his tie. He stepped back and gave the final look another glance over.

"Handsome as always Chad Dylan Cooper." He winked and then headed out, strutting his way to the cafeteria, eagerly awaiting the chocolate chip muffin Brenda always put aside for him.

As he walked through the door a figure bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch it." He scowled, and looked up. The guy had to be around his age. Chad looked him up and down, taking in his Ramones shirt and the skinny jeans that were almost around his knees.Chad met his eyes, about to tell him off, but he smiled warmly catching Chad off guard.

"Hey, you're Chad Dylan Cooper." He said. "Star of Mackenzie Falls ex-boyfriend of… Sonny Munroe…" He frowned a little.

"I know."

"I mean it's just… it's awesome to meet you man!" He beamed, holding out his hand. "I'm Rogan."

Hesitantly, Chad shook his hand.

"I'm a huge fan. I mean your show is… seriously… you're my role model. If I could have half the talent you had… man… I'd be so stoked!" he gestured with his hands, throwing his head back slightly.

That made Chad smile. "Tell me, do you like chocolate chip muffins?"

"Uh… who doesn't?"

OoOoO

Egg salad in hand, huge smile on her face Sonny entered the once empty lot of Condor studios. Sonny looked around, the place was abuzz. Sonny took a step forward but had to quickly jump backward to avoid being hit with a trolley pushed by a short balding man. It definitely wasn't empty anymore.

Sonny pushed her shoulders back and recovered the smile on her face. Regrouped, she continued looking for her soon to be friends. Sonny wondered, taking in more of the set. She saw one of the workmen preparing a place for the shows poster on the wall, bits of furniture being moved around and lots of faces.

Sonny finally found a girl who looked about her age and walked up to her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Sonny." She balanced the egg salad on one hand and extended the other.

"Christella," she said narrowing her dark eyes, sizing Sonny up.

"Are you on the new show?" Christella half nodded and Sonny quickly continued, speaking faster with each word. "You might know I'm on So Random so we'll be seeing lots of each other."

"So nice," Christella exhaled, smiled and walked away, her auburn hair fanning as she turned.

Sonny followed. "I brought some egg salad for your cast."

"Sooo nice," Christella said without turning.

Sonny stopped to watch Chirstella walk around the corner, without so much as a good bye.

"Don't worry about her. I think the fame has _already_ gone to her head."

Sonny screamed, almost dropping the bowl she carried and managed a 'whaaa?'. Her eyes wide as she steadied herself, Christella had just walked around the corner. There was no way she could have got to that seat so quickly.

The girl laughed. "Sorry to scared you little lass. I'm Mechalina, Christella's twin sister. If I needed to point that out."

Sonny frowned as the idea settled in her mind. "That's why you look the same," Sonny laughed, pointing a finger at Mechalina.

"Yeah, and I guess that's why I'm her stunt double," she shrugged.

"Woah, really?" Sonny's mouth opened.

"Nah but clearly I'm alright at acting because I fooled you," Mechalina laughed and Sonny nodded her agreement.

"So are you the star?"

"No, the star who is… actually, I can't remember his name, awful at remembering stuff like that you know, is receiving a personal tour from Chad Dylan Cooper as we speak while the co-stars are helping the workmen. Seriously, I moved like half the chairs in," Mechalina rolled her eyes.

"They are making you do that?" Sonny's jaw dropped further.

"I chose to help out of boredom actually. What's that?" She pointed at the bowl in Sonny's hand.

"Egg salad," Sonny beamed. "Here. It's for you."

"Oh, I'm touched," Mechalina laughed. "I should go find Miss Diva but I'll see you around."

"Bye, Mechalina!" Sonny waved enthusiastically as Mechalina walked toward the corner Christella had rounded earlier. She turned back towards Sonny just before she disappeared, with the egg salad and called out, "by the way, call me Li."

Sonny grinned to herself. "Aw, she's so nice." She looked down at her outfit. "And I'm egg salad free."


	3. New news

Hey! So guys REVIEW! We are loving having a play with these characters, mainly Chad!

Let us know what you think, especially about Rogan!

Ash and Nikki

OoOoO

Sonny sat alone in a quiet corner of The Patio, checking her phone between glances at the door. Rogan should have been here almost 15 minutes ago, not that Sonny was unfamiliar with boys being late. Chad had opened her eyes to that one when they date-

Sonny thoughts were interrupted as she heard her name. Sonny's head automatically turned but before she could react she was swept up by two lean arms. Rogan lifted Sonny from her sitting position, into the air and spun her around.

"It's so good to see you!" Rogan's eyes gleamed as the met Sonny's. Sonny smiled back as her cheeks reddened. Those green eyes were as killer as ever.

"I can't believe you're here," Sonny said as they released each other from their embrace.

"Well I am," Rogan opened his arms dramatically.

"And why would that be?" Sunny laughed, taking her seat. Rogan followed suit.

"Well, LA has a lot of appeal. All the famous people, the tourism, the stage, the spotlights and, you know, all the pretty girls have left Wisconsin."

Sonny hand reached for her cheek, feeling its warmth and looked away from Rogan's eyes for a moment to inhale.

"Sorry, did I make you blush?" Rogan winked, a small smile sneaking onto his face.

"Pfft, no." Sonny's hair flicked into her eyes as she shook her head.

"Oh, Sonny. I'm so glad you haven't changed."

Sonny smiled shyly as she pushed her hair away from her face, eyes locked with Rogan's.

"Monore," Mel said approaching their table and killing the mood. "What can I get you?"

"Right. Food." Sonny sat up straighter.

Rogan picked up a menu. "What's good here Sonshine?"

"The hazelnut latte and cheeseburgers."

"Ok, two hazelnut lattes and two cheeseburgers," Rogan smiled at Mel.

"K," Mel wondered off without writing anything down.

Rogan frowned after her. "Won't she forget what we ordered?"

"Oh I come here all the time and pretty much have the same thing so I think she'll be fine," Sonny laughed. "And she's my roof neighbour."

"Roof neighbour?" Rogan snorted.

"She lives in the apartment above me," Sonny swatted Rogan's arm. "The term makes total sense."

"So tell me about your job. Is working on a TV show as glamorous as it looks?"

"It's great! It's so much fun, and we really have more creative control than I ever expected we would have. I just… I love it so much."

"Your friends?"

"Even greater."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Chad's not my boyfriend," Sonny recoiled, dropping her gaze to the table. How was it that things always seemed to go straight back to him?

"Sucks to be him." Rogan said shaking his head. "I can't believe he let you go."

Sonny lifted her eyes and gave him a look that (hopefully) said she'd rather drop the subject of Chad. Rogan was looking at her with something she couldn't quite describe. Like he was trying to tell her he really meant what he said through just his eyes. It made her smile. He may have been a little taller, his hair a little neater, and she hadn't missed how his arms seemed to be a little bit stronger. But, he was still the same Rogan. It had been too long since she'd seen a familiar face from home.

"So really, why are you here? Just touristing?"

"Touristing? Is that even a word?"

She shrugged. "It is now."

"Here you go, two hazelnut latte's." Mel interrupted and set them down on the table. She leant down to Sonny to whisper to her. "He's cute. Keep him."

Sonny couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks as Mel walked away humming to herself.

"What? What did she say?"

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Nothing that concerns you, sir."

"Right." Rogan picked up his latte and took a sip. "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"This is the best flipping thing I have ever tasted in my life. I want to marry it."

She giggled.

"Wait, this has to be documented." With no warning at all he pulled out a video camera. "Can you hold this for me?" He asked, handing it to Sonny.

"Um, ok." She found the power switch and turned it ok. "Ok, I'm filming."

"Oh." Rogan quickly ran a hand through his hair. "Do I look ok?"

"You look fine."

"Alright. Hey guys, it's Rogan here I'm in LA. I know, awesome right? Anyway, I had to tell you guys about this neat little place a friend showed me, it's call The Patio and the make the best hazelnut lattes in. The. World." He stressed the last part. "No seriously, this is it right here… and I really wish I could get you guys to at least smell it right now, because it's just… wow. Seriously, wow. Like a hazelnutty party in my mouth. I want to live on these for the rest of my life. And… that's about it. I'm loving LA right now, the sun is a welcome change." He gave Sonny the slightest of winks. "Ok, you can turn it off now."

"Ok." Sonny quickly turned the camera off and handed it back to him. "Um, care to explain what that was about?"

Rogan grinned. "I'm practising. You know, method acting."

Sonny gave him a quizzical look and he smiled in reply. Mel chucked their cheeseburgers down in front of them, talking over her shoulder as she walked away, "Don't leave without tipping me."

Rogan laughed, shaking his head. "She's interesting. Good interesting but, very, _very_ interesting."

Sonny laughed. "That she definitely is."

"So… come on, tell me about some of your Hollywood adventures? You've got to have some, surely?"

"Oh… no, I don't. Not really."

"Sonny… I know you. And I know you of all people have a knack for finding yourself if weird situations… that you mostly cause yourself."

Her jaw dropped. "I do not! Ok, but um… did I ever tell you about when we got back at Sharona that internet blogger?"

Rogan shook his head, so Sonny launched into the story. Lunch continued on that way, Sonny shared stories of her time in LA, and Rogan told her about things that had been going on in Wisconsin.

OoOoO

Sonny and Rogan laughed as they walked to Condor studios after a great lunch, Sonny had her arm threaded through his and looked happier than she had been in a while. The pair's eyes had hardly left each other since lunch had begun and walking to the studios was no different.

"So, I've figured that Chad's a touchy subject," Rogan suddenly serious, Sonny's face and eyes dropped. "Did he hurt you?"

"Chad? Pssh, no. I'm fine." She avoided his eyes. "We're fine. We've been broken up for a year. It's no biggy, just a bit weird to talk about with you, I mean… you know..."

"Ok..." Rogan reluctantly smiled as they entered Condor studios, he shifted to wrap his arm around her waist. "Whatever you say, Sonshine."

"So how about a tour?" Sonny's voice suddenly chipper in her eagerness to talk about anything else.

"Well, actually about that..." Rogan turned to face Sonny as the neared the new Video Diaries set.

"What?" Sonny frowned.

"Rogan! My man," came a voice from behind Sonny.

Rogan laughed lifting his hand to receive a high five.

"I see you've met the new Video Diaries star, Sonny," Chad said. "I've decided to take the newbie under my wing." He glanced to where Rogan had his arm around Sonny and frowned, while Rogan choked on the laugher that was about to leave his mouth, instead he sounded like he was coughing up a fur ball.

"… Right." Chad lifted his eyebrows.

"Wait, what?" Sonny asked. "You two know each other?"

"_You_ two know each other?" Chad gestured at their close proximity to each other.

Sonny ignored Chad and looked at Rogan. "You're on Video Diaries?"

"O…k… so I'm just going to leave now." Chad said. "Uh… bye."

Sonny barely gave Chad any recognition. She continued to stare at Rogan. "You're on Video Diaries?" She repeated.

"Uh… yeah?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Now?"

"Good."

"Are you sure?"

Sonny was confused when her 'good' wasn't echoed. "What?"

"Are you sure we're good," Rogan asked squeezing her.

"Oh, yeah sure. Of course," Sonny said. Rogan pulled Sonny into a hug. She glanced over his shoulder in the direction Chad had left. This was definitely interesting.


	4. Friends Fornever

So, I (Nikki) have been doing some stats. Based on views/hits only 1% of people are reviewing! Let me tell you fanfic readers that is very very sad! So REVIEW! Make us happy haha we still love you all though and we hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ash and Nikki

OoOoO

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Tawni exclaimed as she walked into their dressing room.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"I just met my new future husband."

"Who?"

Tawni paused. "Well… I don't know his name. But, seriously… he is so gorgeous. He's tall and had these… these eyes that are just… the colour of a park on a beautiful spring day. And his hair is just… his hair! It's nearly as perfect as mine. I could just run my fingers through it. He has the most gorgeous smile, and teethy and smiley and it lights up his eyes…" She sighed.

Sonny bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing. "Do you mean Rogan Hathaway?" She asked.

"Who's that?"

"He's… the star of Video Diaries."

"Yes! That's him." Tawni sighed again. "I can just picture us, walking down red carpets. Both of us stars… and we can be… Tawgan or Rognie…"

"Ok…" Sonny turned away from her and back to the magazine she'd been reading.

"Speaking of boys…" Tawni casually made her way over to Sonny's side of the room. "Didn't you go on a date today?"

"No." She said quickly. "I mean, it's just… it wasn't a date."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then why was Chad looking all mopey? Hmm?"

Sonny tried not to think of what Tawni was implying and instead brushed off casually. "Why should I know why Chad is mopey? Maybe his favourite hair gel was out of stock."

"Son-ny." She dragged out. "Nothing interesting _ever_ happens around here. Who were you on a date with?"

"It wasn't a date!" She huffed. "It was just… catching up with an old friend."

"Who's a boy."

"Yes, he happened to be a boy."

"Well… who was the boy? What's his name? If he cute? Is he… from Wisconsin?" Tawni's forehead creased as she considered that.

"It was Rogan Hathaway." Sonny sighed, figuring Tawni would eventually find out anyway, so there was no point keeping it from her. "Yes, he's from Wisconsin."

"Oh. Who's Rogan… ohhhh." It dawned on her. "You were on a date with the cute guy walking down the corridor."

"It wasn't a date!"

"What wasn't a date?" Chad casually walked into the room as though he owned it.

"The not date lunch I went to today that was _not _a date," Sonny said throwing her head back.

"Woah, Sonny, it's not that hard to believe you weren't on a date," Chad said his arms raised as though to surrender.

"What's that supposed to mean Chad?" Sonny lowered her magazine.

"Just that, um-" Chad started but as Sonny's eyes narrowed he knew he was headed for disaster. "That you wouldn't lie to us if it was?" he said hoping it was going to be taken well.

"Good." Sonny nodded.

"Good," Chad repeated.

"Well, I'm going husband hunting!" Tawni squeaked as Sonny opened her mouth, presumably to say 'fine'. Tawni rushed out the door past Chad. He didn't move, his eyes remained locked on Sonny as she engrossed once again in her magazine. If it had been six months ago, he would have already tugged the magazine out of her hands, kissed her, and told her they were going out somewhere… that would have been a surprise… that he knew she would have loved.

But that was then, and this was now. Now he knew he was supposed to back out of the room and leave quietly, return to his own set and not think about her again or the fact Rogan had been wrapped around her earlier. He cringed.

"What do you want Chad?" She asked suddenly, not looking up.

The word 'nothing' was right on the tip of his tongue. So somehow, he blurted out, "You know Rogan?"

"Yes."

"H-How?" He hesitated to ask.

Sonny lowered her magazine a little and looked over the top of it. "From back in Wisconsin. We d-were friends for a little while. Then I moved here."

Chad wanted to press her for the information she wasn't telling him, but decided against it. The last thing he wanted was for her to accuse him of being jealous. Which he wasn't. If anything, Rogan needed to be jealous of him. He _was_ Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls after all.

"Oh, right. Well uh, that's cool, I guess."

"I guess."

"Well… see ya." He promptly turned and left. He needed to talk to Rogan

OoOoO

"Rogan, buddy," Chad said walking up behind a fearful looking Rogan who was currently engaged in a conversation with Tawni. Chad clamped his hand on Rogan shoulder. "We never finished that tour did we?"

"Er... no?" Rogan looked wide eyed between Chad and Tawni.

"I'll give you a tour, Rogan," Tawni giggled.

"Mr. Condor asked me to do it Tawni. Sorry," Chad smiled pulling Rogan with him as he walked away.

"See you later Rogan! Call me," Tawni called after them, waving madly.

Rogan sighed the second they were out of sight. "Man, she's intense."

"Yeah the Randoms are very different. Stick with me and you'll be sailing high above them on the ladder of cool in no time," Chad smirked.

"Cool," Rogan beamed. "...but Sonny's on So Random...It's ok to be her friend right?" Rogan looked at Chad with question eyes.

"Look, don't tell Sonny I said this but I'm the only reason she's really cool around here. Seeing as we dated and everything," Chad said waving his hands.

Rogan nodded his understanding.

"Just stick with me," Chad reiterated with a smile. Chad turned serious. "You're ok with that right?"

"Of course! I can't believe I'm friends with Chad Dylan Cooper," Rogan laughed.

"Er...um yeah, not really but who cares about labels."

"Huh?" Rogan stopped walking. Chad did too.

"Nothing. Tonight we start making you cool...there's a party. You've heard of Ashley Tisdale, right?" Chad noticed Rogan's excitement instantly and continued walking, Rogan on his heel.

OoOoO

Curiosity had gotten the better of Grady and he found himself at the set of the new show on the lot.

Ok, so maybe boredom had a little more of a role to play than curiosity. Nico was working strangely hard on his sketch and didn't have time for anything else. That included sneaking into every dressing room in the entire studio lot and seeing if any wardrobe lead to Narnia. And playing video games. And, they're endless pursuit to finally have a sandwich on the board.

Yeah, so, Grady was bored. And that meant he ended up at the set for Video Diaries. There was a huge sign with the show's logo, racks of costumes and shelves of props everywhere. He went ignored as he slowly meandered his way along, taking everything in.

He stumbled suddenly, nearly falling to the ground, as a weight from behind slammed into him. He steadied himself, and the weight lifted itself off him.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry."

He turned around. He was met with dark eyes and shiny auburn hair, a rather pretty girl dressed casually in jeans and a shirt looked at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! I…" She stopped herself. "You're Grady Mitchell. From… from So Random."

At that moment his throat seized up and his lungs forgot how to breathe. All he could do was nod mutely.

"You are so awesome!" She exclaimed.

His eyes went wide and his brain was screaming at him to say something, but he knew he couldn't. Not only because was the breathing thing becoming a little difficult, but because of his thing… his… problem… when it came to pretty girls.

"Aye and you're a pretty lass," Grady said, accent thick. He saw her cheeks flush. "What be your name lassie?"

"I'm Mechalina," she said her cheeks deepened in colour as her accent turned as broad as Grady's. His wide eyes locked to hers as she extended her hand. Grady reached his forward but as their hands touched he turned and sprinted away in the opposite direction.

OoOoO

Nico was bent over the Prop House coffee table, papers cover its entire surface.

"Ok, if that...and then...so..." he mumbled to himself as he planned the finer details of his skit.

"Niiiiiiicooooooo!"

Nico heard Grady running in the direction of the Prop House long before he ran through the door puffing.

"Nico," he panted. "I met her and she's beautiful and nice and, man!"

Nico was on his feet in a second. "Beautiful? Who?"

"Mechalina from the new show and I...I spoke to her and you-know-what happened."

"No. Grady! I thought the whole Mel situation got you past your weird thingy," Nico said shaking his head.

"So did I but she's a vision," Grady sighed, his eyes starring dreamily past Nico.

"She's still just a girl though, ok?" Nico said waving his hand in front of Grad\y face.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she wasn't," Grady said with another sigh.

"What?" Nico's face distorted with shock and confusion.

"Just a girl...I mean maybe she's some sort of enchanted magical girl who's trapped on earth trying to return to her terror stricken kingdom in which she is destined to restore peace and joy."

Nico chose not to comment. "Ok, well let's go face this girl and get her out of your system before your brain falls out or something."

When Grady didn't respond Nico grabbed the dazed Grady by the shoulders with a roll of his eyes and pushed him towards the cafeteria.


	5. Party Planning

Sorry this one has taken a bit longer to get up! We've both been busy this past week!

**Please** **review!**

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far (especially to those in bold who have reviewed multiple times!):

MorganGrimm

PaCmAn FeVeR

**VeVe2491**

Lauren

**S24**

**Brittany Louise**

Cassy

Sienna hearts Disney Couples

OoOoO

Chad groaned. "You're not listening to me."

"I just don't get why my band shirts aren't cool," Rogan replied.

"I don't get how Chad Dylan Cooper saying they aren't cool isn't a good enough reason."

"Maybe we just have different tastes?" Rogan said more questioning than as a statement.

"No," Chad held up one finger to Rogan. "No." Rogan remained silent in obedience as Chad and his stylist walked into the rows of clothes that were Chad's from various appearances, interviews and awards ceremonies. He emerged with some shirts and a few pairs of jeans. Chad, with the careful eye of his stylist on him, arranged them into piles, a couple of shirts onto of each pair of jeans. "Now try the shirts with the jeans I picked. No mixing and matching. I'll make you look awesome enough to be seen with me at a Tisdale party, trust me."

Chad ushered Rogan into the change room with the first pile. Rogan quickly came out in the first outfit a smile on his face. "These clothes are so nice!" he said with wide smile.

"The pants look horrendous!" the stylist said, immediately pulling them up to Rogan's hips.

"That's better," Chad said condescendingly.

"But not much. Next!" demanded the stylist.

Rogan bounced back and forth from the change room trying on every combination of clothes he was given. Finally, he came out sporting a grey low v-necked shirt, complimented with dark blue jeans and a sharp dark jacket.

Chad just nodded to the stylist, the first time he hadn't automatically dismissed whatever Rogan was modelling. The stylist's eye's narrowed and head tilted, gaze locked on Rogan. The stylist nodded before reaching out a hand and pushing up the jacket sleeves to just below the elbow.

"Yes!" Chad said. "That's great."

"I love it," Rogan said, facing the mirror.

"No. This bracelet must go." The stylist gestured to Rogan's left wrist.

"Oh, but I always wear this," Rogan shrugged.

"It goes."

Rogan bit his lip and his right hand covered the bracelet.

"What is it?" Chad asked, approaching out of curiosity.

"My ex gave it to me but I still love he- it, so I still wear it and like we are still friends so it's not weird. I just like it," Rogan's words flying out.

"Ok," Chad said raising his eyebrows. "Well, now your outfit is sorted let's get to hair..." Chad looked to his stylist. "This may take a while."

Rogan's hands shot defensively to his head unveiling the leather bracelet holding a small rectangular silver plate to his wrist. Chad started walking and called for Rogan to follow, which he did without hesitation.

OoOoO

Grady and Nico walked into the cafeteria, which was just another chapter in their neverending quest for food. They walked through the door and Grady stopped dead.

"What is it?" Nico turned around to look at his friend.

"There she is!" He whispered urgently. He grabbed Nico's arm. "There she is." He repeated.

"Who?"

"Mechalina."

"Who? Oh… right, the turn you were talking about. Which one is she?"

Grady pointed to the girl with auburn hair, wearing a tight green singlet top sitting by herself at a table reading a magazine, casually eating a salad. Nico's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow. You weren't kidding about how beautiful she is." He said with a grin.

Grady shot him a glare.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I'm just being honest. She is really beautiful. You should go up and talk to her."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. You battled through your… issue… once, you can do it again. Just walk up to her and say hi."

Grady started shaking his head violently. He was far too nervous. He needed to work up his courage, and be more prepared to talk to her again. He could just walk up and… "What are you doing?" He hissed as Nico, who had grabbed his shoulders from behind and started pushing him in the direction of Mechalina.

"Helping you."

They were now standing at the table. But Mechelina hadn't looked up from her magazine yet.

"Err… I… uh…" Grady stuttered.

She looked up at him. "What?" She snapped.

He took a deep breath. I haven't been able to stop think about yeh all day." He cringed inwardly as his accent came out.

"Huh?"

"Lassy, I think yeh're a vision."

"What is wrong with you?"

Grady stepped back. His opened his mouth a couple of times to say something, but when nothing came out promptly closed it again. What had happened to the girl he'd met before? The one that had said he was awesome and had spoken in a Scottish accent?

She got up from her chair, and he continued to gape at her.

"Stop staring at me." She said. She grabbed her magazine and pushed past Grady and Nico and left the cafeteria.

The two of them were silent for a moment.

"Ok." Nico said finally. "You're going to have to explain to me what just happened."

"I… really don't know…"

"Oh great. She's back." Nico sighed as the auburn haired girl walked into the cafeteria. "And… she got change really fast."

Grady turned his head to look. Sure enough, Mechalina was now wearing a lose fitting purple shirt. His brow furrowed in confusion. This girl was just… so weird. She spotted him and smiled and gave him a shy wave from where she stood.

"Now I'm really confused." Nico said.

Grady turned to him. "So am I."

OoOoO

Tawni was walking to the cafeteria, still dreaming about Rogan, his eye, his hair, his smile...

In her dreamland and with a slight spring in her step she managed to miss the wet floor sign. Tawni's hands flew into the air and the pink phone she'd been holding went flying as she skidded toward the wall at the end of the corridor screaming. Tawni's eyes clamped shut as she neared the wall slightly praying, 'not the face'.

Tawni hesitantly opened her eyes, curious as to why the wall was so soft and warm. She took in the arms around her, her eyes traced it up to the face that she'd been dreaming of.

"Are you ok?" Rogan asked.

"I, uh, um." Tawni tried to speak but instead just giggled.

"You didn't hurt your head did you?" Rogan's concern genuine.

"No," Tawni said, giggling fit officially over.

"Good. Do you need to sit down?"

Tawni nodded, her eyes wide. Rogan removed his arms from around her and she swayed slightly where she stood. He quickly grabbed her again.

"Ok this isn't going to work...Is it ok if I carry you?" Rogan bent to meet her eyes.

Again Tawni only nodded, however more vigorously. Rogan scooped her up carrying her to a nearby chair and gently placing her down. He attempted to stand but Tanwi's hands were locked behind his neck.

"Um, Tawni, hands," Rogan said, pointed at the source of his inability to stand.

"Oh, sorry," Tawni said with a smile.

Instead of using his freedom to stand Rogan knelt beside Tawni's chair. "So are you ok now?"

"Thanks to you," Tawni batted her eyelashes, it was charm time.

"Ah," he gave her an odd look. "Is there something in your eye?"

She stopped with the eyelashes. "No." She tossed a curl over her shoulder and smiled coyly at him. "So…" She started. "Do you have any plans, for tonight?"

"Well, actually. I think I'm going to a party." Rogan said.

"Oh?" Tawni leant forward, suddenly very interested. "Where's the party? Are you allowed to bring a date?"

"Chad said something about Ashley Tisdale… I think."

"Chad?"

"Yeah." Rogan grinned. "He's been really cool, you know? Showing me around, and giving me tips about Hollywood and that. It's so cool that this guy I practically idolise and want to be has turned out to be so awesome."

Tawni frowned. That didn't sound like Chad at all. "Chad as in… Chad Dylan Cooper?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded enthusiastically. "He invited me along to the party and everything. Even showed me what I should wear to fit in."

"Wait, _Chad_ Dylan _Cooper_ helped you? Actually _helped_ you? And was nice…"

"Yeah…" His smiled faltered. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Just because Chad…" She stopped herself. "Which party did you say you were going to tonight?"

"Uh… Ashley Tisdale?"

"That's so funny! Because I _just_ remembered that Sonny and I are also invited. So we'll probably see you there. You'll be with Chad won't you?"

"Probably."

"Awesome." She stood up quickly. "I think I'm feeling loads better. Thanks Rogan. I'll see you tonight."

She quickly left the cafeteria, pulling out her phone as she did and quickly sent Sonny a message.

_We need to get invited to Ashley Tisdale's party tonight. _


	6. Tisdale Troubles

Hey guys!

Hope you like this :D

Please review! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!

Cassy - - S24 – Brittany Louise

OoOoO

"Ok, I'm perfect now. We can go," Tawni said to Sonny, though she was still looking at her reflection.

"Finally!" Sonny stood from her red chair and put down the book she had been reading. Sonny flattened her shimmery blue dress as she headed towards the door. "Let's go."

"Just one second," Tawni said as she quickly grabbed her Coco Moco Coco and reapplied it for the billionth time that evening. Sonny grabbed Tawni's wrist the second she was done and dragged her toward the door.

"I was still primping," Tawni pouted.

"No, you were definitely done," Sonny laughed.

"I cannot wait for this party! _Everybody_ is going to be there."

"I know, including Chad," Sonny sighed.

"And Rogan," Tawni said with a flick of her hair.

Sonny sighed again as they got into her car. "Yeah, he will."

OoOoO

The room was so dark and bright at the same time caused by the various strobes and lazars around the large room. It was kind of hard to tell who was who but Rogan knew every face he saw. Of course there was Ashley Tisdale and other well known names she'd worked with but it seemed _everyone_ who was even semi famous between 16 and 26 was there.

Rogan had managed a few conversations that weren't at all awkward, he was impressing himself. He did think he might freak a little more in this kind of setting but then again he was a little distracted. He hadn't seen Sonny at all and finding her amongst all these people in this light was proving totally fruitless.

"Dude, Miranda Cosgrove is totally looking at you," Chad said, his head gesturing to the left.

"Serious?" Rogan's eyes widened as he turned to look in her direction.

"Don't look!" Chad quickly said as Rogan turned.

"Sorry."

"Just scan the room and meet her eyes in the process. Show no interest," Chad instructed.

"Ok," Rogan nodded as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. Chad's eyes narrowed on his wrist.

"That bracelet wasn't part of the outfit."

"I know but I told you man, I never take it off," Rogan shrugged.

Chad laughed. "I'm just trying to help you but if you think you'll be fine on your own..." Chad started walking away.

"Chad, man, wait!" Rogan quickly caught up to him.

Chad turned to him with a small smile. "Yes?"

"Miranda smiled at me...what do I do?"

"Take off the bracelet and talk to her," Chad said before continuing away, leaving Rogan slightly confused for a second. He quickly turned to head towards Miranda, fussing with the bracelet's clip as he did. He neared Miranda and she smiled, clearly locked on him when a bright yellow blur rushed at him.

Arms were around his neck before he realised what was happening.

"Hey Rogan," Tawni said, that thing obviously still lodged in her eye.

"Oh, hey Tawni," he smiled back cautiously. Then a glint of blue caught his eye, his smile burst into a beam. "Sonny! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hey Rogan," Sonny said. "You're looking very...Chad."

Rogan grinned. "Thanks." He smoothed down his shirt. "In fact, Chad helped me pick this outfit out. Do you like it?"

"I have impeccable taste in clothes." Chad appeared next to Rogan from nowhere.

Sonny ignored Chad and shook her head at Rogan. "Actually… I liked your old clothes better. It was more… you. You wouldn't be Rogan without… hey, is that the bracelet I gave you?" She grabbed his hand to get a better look.

Rogan tried to pull his arm out of her grasp but failed.

"Oh my gosh, it is! I…" She looked up at him dumbfounded. "I can't believe you still wear it."

Chad tensed up from where he was standing. "Wait, wait, wait. I thought you said and old girlfriend gave it to you?"

Rogan found himself steadily going red and avoided looking at anyone. Instead his gaze was right on the floor. "Yeah…"

"But… but _Sonny_ gave it to you."

"Yeah…"

"You and… Sonny?"

"Who wants a drink?" Tawni chimed in.

"Me!" Sonny and Rogan both responded, a little too quickly. Chad remained frozen, his face creased in thought.

OoOoO

Sonny sat at the counter sipping her coke as Tawni flirted shamelessly with Rogan. Sonny kept glancing back at Chad who hadn't moved since they'd walked away. People kept talking to him but he was only responding with half nods and single words.

Sonny sighed and Rogan's eyes darted to her. "Sonny, what's up?" he asked.

"I don't really know," Sonny said, sighing again.

"Is it my fault?" Rogan's eyes seemed to triple in size.

"Of course not silly," Tawni giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder. Rogan didn't look at her, Tawni's giggles turned to a frown. She turned and left to find someone who appreciated her.

"Is it Chad?" Rogan asked, still looking at Sonny.

"Pssh why would it be Chad?" Sonny quickly drained the contents of her cup.

"So, it is Chad," Rogan said. Sonny looked at him, mouth full of coke and hesitantly nodded. Rogan gave her a small smile. "What happened there? There were like no details anywhere and you guys seem so, I dunno, just weird towards each other..."

Sonny looked to the floor tightly clutching her cup, swallowing the rest of the liquid in her mouth. "It's just complicated."

"Sunshine, you can trust me," Rogan said as he placed his hand on Sonny's. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It really is complicated. I sort of look back and wonder why we broke up, but then he just does things and I remember. He just doesn't get how to function in other people's worlds...He only understands people being in his little universe, where things always go his way. He was sweet and kind and thoughtful but he's still Chad, and sometimes I found myself wondering if he really cared about me at all and that was just too hard," Sonny said maintaining eye contact with the ground. Her thoughts had suddenly drifted to a place she didn't let herself go to often. Chad was easier to deal with when she just didn't think about what happened. But now, all she could remember was the look on his face when she'd told him it was over for good.

She was broken from her thoughts when Rogan squeezed her hand. "So it was just a build up?"

"Basically." She turned to look at him, trying to smile but barely managing to do so. "Plus, I got really spoilt with my first boyfriend."

He winked at her. "Yeah, I heard he was a pretty great guy. But really, that sucks Sunshine." Rogan leaned over and kissed Sonny on the cheek. "If it's ever hard to deal with you know I'm here for you...like actually here, in LA."

Sonny laughed genuinely. It really was great having an old friend around.

OoOoO

"...and then I thought the only person who could play such a complex role would be Chad Dylan Cooper," the brunette flicked her hair.

"You've definitely got the right brain for this business," Chad smiled at her at, but found his gaze wandering around the room. Had it been a different tme, he would have been flirting right back at the girl before him, but he couldn't bring himself to care at all.

"Did you want to meet up and talk over the script over some coffee?" she bit her lip, waiting anxiously for his answer.

Chad was looking over her shoulder, he registered her question and nodded vaguely. "Uh, sure," he said as he gently pushed her to the side to stride past her. "Scuse me," he muttered.

His stared steadily at a happy looking couple. They were all smiles, and subtle touches here and there. There was a rational part of him... albeit a very small part of him, that knew he'd lost the right to even care. But he still did, and he really, really didn't like the way Rogan what's-his-name (because like Chad cared about the traitor enough to bother remembering his full name) was staring at Sonny... and _no_he did _not_ just kiss her on the cheek. That was too far. Chad pushed his way through the crowd to reach them. As soon as he did, he plastered a smile on his face and slung an arm around each of them (and maybe he used the opportunity to pull Sonny a little closer to him).

"Hey guys! Sup? How are my two favourite people?"

"Chad? You're your favourite person." Sonny said.

"Ok, then how are my two _second_ favourite people?"

"Awesome!" Rogan grinned. "This party is so cool. I mean, there are like... celebrities everywhere you turn. Thanks so much for bringing me along with you."

"Yeah, well, don't expect it to happen again. You've got to make your own name for yourself, not moochoff mine."

"Hey Chad!" Tawni suddenly appeared, somehow managing to squeeze herself in-between Chad and Sonny, pushing Sonny out of the way. "There's this girl I was just talking to, and she really wants to meet you, but she's too shy to approach you herself."

"Yeah... I'm kind of busy here Tawni." Chad gestured to Sonny and Rogan. "They're telling me some awesome stories from Wisconsin."

"No we weren't." Sonny said.

"Well... you were _about_to." He quickly covered. "Tawni interrupted me before I could ask."

"Since when did you care at all about Wisconsin?"

"Since always. Come on Sonny... it's like you don't know me at all."

She squinted at him. "It's like you hit your head. What is up with you?"

"Come on Chad." Tawni pulled at his arm. "Come and say hi to this girl."

Tawni turned and winked at Sonny as she continued to drag Chad away.


	7. Fast Foes

K so this chapter has taken a while...mainly because holidays make us lazy but now that we are back to studying we'll have heaps of time to procrastinate by writing!

Please send us love via the review button! It makes us happy!

Chapter 6 reviewer shoutouts: S24 - It'sLittleMe - .Jella

OoOoO

Sonny glanced around the room to locate the perfectly styled blonde hair as she did regularly. The party lights made it much harder but she barely took her eyes off him for more than a few seconds which made it easy to track him.

He seemed to have kicked into full on party mode, talking and laughing with every person that crossed his path including a seemingly friendly conversation with Zac Efron. Amongst all of this he hadn't look at her once, not even out of the corner of his eye.

Sonny rolled her eyes at her own obsessive behaviour. "Lame," she said under her breath.

"Exactly what I was saying!" Tawni responded as though Sonny had been talking to her. The small group of girls they were gathered with laughed at Sonny's complete intentional joke.

Sonny laughed awkwardly. "I need a refill," she said, scooting away from the group and bee lining to Chad.

"Hey."

"Hey Sonny," Chad smiled swinging his arms around the girls either side of him. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I um..." Sonny fumbled in the realisation she had approached Chad without reason. She spurted the first thing that came to mind. "I was, uh wondering if you know where Rogan is? I just want to make sure he's ok."

Chad laughed obnoxiously looking at the girls beside him. "Um, Sonny," his shoulders bopped slightly in his apologetic shrug, "I'm a little busy with my peeps."

Sonny sighed shaking her head. "Should I be surprised?"

She turned to walk away and ran hard into Rogan's chest.

"I was looking for you," Sonny laughed.

"Sonny Monroe, So Random star was looking for me?"

"Oh shush. How's your first big Hollywood party?"

"Big and um, Hollywood."

"Not everyone is built for this, Rogan," Chad said spreading his arms. "If you're overwhelmed… maybe this scene just isn't for you."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Chad, go and be a jerk somewhere else."

Chad looked like he was about to say something else, but stopped himself and shrugged again. "Fine." He turned and walked away from the pair disappearing into the sea of people. Sonny watched after him for a moment longer than completely necessary and turned back to Rogan.

"I'm really sorry about him."

Rogan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the drinks. "Relax Sonny, you have nothing to apologise for. He's just jealous."

She scoffed. "Jealous? Of what? The only time Chad has ever been jealous was when So Random…" She stopped the sentence short and shook her head slightly. "Chad doesn't get jealous, because he always ends up getting what he wants."

Rogan studied Sonny closely for a moment, before glancing across the room to where Chad was talking to a tall blonde girl, he was closer to her than what was normally appropriate for people just casually chatting, and looked almost too interested in what she had to say.

"I'm sure that sometimes he misses out on things." He said finally.

"Then you clearly don't know Chad at all." She said sadly.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"We're at a party… and, I really like this song. So we should dance."

"Oh, um… ok."

OoOoO

"Allow me to make this the best night of your life," Chad said with a wink at the girl whose name was not important enough for him to remember. She giggled as he extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She willingly took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor, close enough for Sonny to see them but not so close it was obvious what he was doing. As they danced Chad kept his eyes on Sonny but she didn't see her look his way at all. She was happily dancing with Rogan and his blood boiled.

Chad spun the blonde who giggled as her hair fanned out around her and during this Chad skilfully moved them closer to Sonny and Rogan.

"Oh Chad, you're such a great dancer!"

"I know."

Chad burst into a little solo on the floor and a few onlookers stopped to cheer him on, despite his the less than impress repertoire. Chad was about to do his grand finally when his foot connected with something solid that wasn't ground.

"Chad that hurt man!" Rogan said.

Chad's killer smile sprung forth, along with his charm. "It wasn't meant to hurt."

"But it was deliberate?" Rogan scowled.

"Rogan, buddy. Would I do that?" Chad said, still trying his charm.

"Look man I'm sick of all your crap. That stunt wasn't funny, it hurt...and stop freaking smiling for two seconds please!" Rogan exploded. Chad raised his eyebrows and Rogan raised his fist. "That's it Cooper!"

"Not the face," Chad ululated, lifted his arms over his head.

"Stop!" Sonny grabbed Rogan's elbow. "Rogan, I think maybe you should go home and cool off."

"You're on his side?"

"No, I just think it's a good idea," Sonny said, remaining calm.

"And I think this party is a good idea. I'm not leaving." Rogan jerked his arm out of her grasp.

"Well I am," Sonny said, the tenderness instantly leaving her eyes. She turned on her heel and stormed towards the exit.

Chad resurfaced to see Sonny walking away. He looked to Rogan who was definitely not going after her. His smile reappeared, he checked he wasn't within arms distance. "Nice one...whatever your last name is," he said dismissively as he started after Sonny.

"It's Hathaway!" Rogan called out, but the music drowned it out.

OoOoO

"Sonny!"

She was walking as quickly as she could to her car, digging through her bag for her keys. If she had heard Chad, she'd taking to ignoring him.

"Sonny!" He broke out into a jog. As he caught up to her, he grabbed her shoulder.

She stopped and spun around "What?"

"He shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Sonny folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "You ran after me to tell me that?"

Chad bit his lip. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. He was a real jerk to you."

"It takes one to know one I guess." She said, before turning away from him. She just wanted to go home and forget the party ever happened. She'd known it was a bad idea to come in the first place.

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean?" Chad started quickly following after her.

"Are you kidding me?" She stopped abruptly and faced him. "Seriously Chad?"

"I… I don't…"

"Oh my gosh." Disappointment crossed her face. "Just go back to the party."

"What did I do wrong?"

She shook her head at him and went to continue walking when Chad stopped her again.

"Wait."

She sighed in exasperation, but let him talk.

"Do you like Rogan?"

She stared at him, mouth slightly open as she tried to find a way to answer his sudden question.

"I…"

"Because if you do I'll stop right now." He said.

"I don't know. Ok? I don't know."

A smile crept its way onto Chad's face. He nodded. "Alright then."

They just looked at each other for a moment.

"Do you want to go to the Patio?" Chad said. "I mean, that party's a bit of a drag and if you're not there to save me and Rogan goes all crazy again, well, the face you know."

Sonny's eyebrows lowered. Chad laughed, reassuring himself.

"..or you could just head home like you were going to," Chad nodded as he started backing away.

"No, Chad wait. The patio actually sounds like a good idea right now," Sonny half smiled.

"Hazelnut Latte calling your name?"

"You know it!" Sonny laughed, walking toward her car.

"Hey, leave your keys with the doorman for Tawni and we'll just go in my car," Chad smiled.

"Ohmygosh, Tawni! She doesn't even know I've gone!" Sonny's eyes widened.

"Sonny, it's ok. Just leave her a note." Chad instinctively placed a hand on her shoulder. "And mention that she should make sure Rogan has a lift."

Sonny looked up into his eyes and nodded. "Good plan."

Chad took Sonny's keys from her and went and spoke to the doorman, telling him to look out for Tawni Hart and let her know where they'd gone.

As they were driving to The Patio, Sonny suddenly felt weird. She hadn't been alone with Chad like this since… well, since they'd broken up. She glanced over to the driver's seat where Chad was absently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel along to the song playing in the background. He must have sensed her gaze because he glanced in her direction briefly. She gave him a hesitant smile and looked out the window. The lights flew by and she pretended to ignore the fact that she knew Chad continued to glance over at her.

"This is a little strange isn't it?" He asked.

She let out a nervous laugh. "I suppose, yeah."

He pulled up into the car park. "Alright, well, how about we don't think of ourselves as exes or anything like that. We're just…. two friends who haven't spoken in a while and want to catch up. Ok?"

"Ok."


	8. Goodnight Grin

Sonny absently swung the plastic bag that held the rest of the (massive, giant piece of) cake she hadn't been able to finish in it as they walked down the hallway of her floor to her apartment. They reached her door and stopped.

"Thanks," Sonny smiled up at Chad.

"It was really great," Chad smiled back. Both found themselves lost in the other eyes, the conversation halting as they took in the moment. Chad was first to realise the length of the silence.

"It was mostly great because I was there," Chad said causing Sonny to frown. "Of course it wouldn't have actually been great with you my friend," Chad said smile widening.

Sonny laughed, punching Chad lightly in the arm. "Well then, friend, I should go and get some sleep," she said turning to the door behind her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Sonny turned back toward Chad, instantly standing straighter as she took in his increased proximity.

"Let's...well, I'd like... um can we do this again?" Chad said his eyes darting side to side.

"Of course. As long as people don't see us and think things 'cause that would be awkward," Sonny looked down as finished, pushing her fringe out of her face.

Chad laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, it would be. I'll see you later, Sonny."

They stared at each other for another moment, and if Sonny wasn't imagining things, Chad inched a little closer to her. Then the door Sonny was partially leaning against was opened. She let out a squeak as she stumbled, and Chad reached out immediately and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Thanks." She let out shakily.

"Oh, it's you two. I thought I heard voices." Connie Munroe was standing behind the door. "Hi Chad."

"Hey Connie." Chad had stepped back from Sonny and waved at her mother awkwardly. "I mean, uh…"

"No, Connie's fine."

"Oh, cool. I was just uh, just dropping Sonny off."

Connie's eyes widened in surprised. "I'm so sorry. I'll leave you two to it then." She shut the door again.

Sonny blinked a couple of times. "Right." She looked back at Chad. "I should get going, it's been a long night."

Chad nodded. "Right, yeah. Cool."

"Thanks, again."

Chad smiled. "You're welcome."

Unable to stop her blushing Sonny turned away from Chad and went inside her apartment. Her mother was sitting on the couch, and while her eyes might have been glued to the new episode of Mackenzie Falls there was knowing smile on her face. Sonny kept her head down as she tried to quickly scurry off to her room.

"You're going to give me all the details later young lady." Connie was met with the response of a door closing.

Once Sonny was in her room (and safe from the onslaught of questions her mother inevitably would have) she pulled her phone from her bag. It had been on silent all night, and she was genuinely shocked to see several messages and missed calls. From both Tawni and Rogan.

_Where r u?- Tawni. _

_I'm really sorry. Just come back to the party? –Rogan. _

_Srsly, I cant see u anywhere. –Tawni. _

_K, im gonna call u. Better pick up. –Tawni _

_Can we at least talk tomorrow? I don't like us fighting. –Rogan. _

_Yeah, we can catch up tomorrow. Whatever time's easiest for you. –Sonny. _

She checked the voicemail Tawni had left her.

"Sonny, I'm going to kill you. No really, I am. The _doorman_ just told me you'd gone off with _Chad_ and that I have to drive your car home. Do you know how many things are wrong with that? _Chad_ Sonny? Really? We are talking about this on tomorrow you do realise. I'm so mad at you. I'm also mad at the fact you now want me to baby sit Rogan… while he's dancing with some other random girl. And she's not even pretty. This night officially sucks and it was all your idea!"

The message ended. Sonny frowned. She was fairly certain that going to the party had, in fact, been Tawni's idea. She sighed, tomorrow was looking to be a long day.

OoOoO

Chad was smiling, more so grinning, the whole way home. It wasn't until he looked in the mirror that he realised. He massaged his cheeks with his palms.

"I'm a professional smiler, why does it hurt?" Chad laughed to his reflection.

He splashed his face with water which didn't wipe the smile from his face. He didn't think anything would until the sharp realisation hit. He sighed, "Just friends."

He ran his hands through his hair...and promptly fixed it. He sighed again as he began the motions of his nightly routine.

Chad flopped onto his bed soon after, closing his eyes tightly. He opened the draw next to him, eyes still shut, grasping the photo frame it contained. With another deep sigh he opened his eyes, taking in the sand, the sun, the deep brown eyes and the sunglasses he still couldn't locate (from that time he and Sonny were dating) that stared at him from behind the glass.

He'd stuffed it up. Sometime between their breaking up and right then and there on his bed he'd admitted it to himself. He'd stuffed up big time.

Some days, she would look at him like she used to, with that adoration and, dare he go there, love. And he couldn't help but wonder if maybe, someday, she might be willing to give him another chance. Then, there were those others days, where she'd look down right disgusted at him and he knew it was hopeless. He'd lost her.

But tonight…

It had ended up being awesome. Almost, _almost_, like old times. Just the two of them. Their conversation went back and forth effortlessly. It was the first time in a long time that they'd both felt free enough to be themselves around the other again.

Chad smiled as he ran his fingers along the frame. He could actually do this. He could actually win her back, he was sure of it.

He just had to keep her attention away from Rogan long enough.

OoOoO

Tawni flung her hands out in front of her, "No Rogan. It's time to leave."

"But Tawni, it's my first Hollywood party. I'm making such great friends," Rogan looked at the girls he had either side of him. "Let's just stay a bit longer."

"No. We are going now." Tawni folded her arms. Rogan lifted his eyebrows as he smirked back at the flustered blonde. Tawni glared. "Fine. Stay. But I'm leaving."

Tawni headed for the bathroom not the door only because she was busting but her storm off equally dramatic regardless she assured herself, shoulders squared. She took her time reapplying her Coco Moco Coco before heading for the car. She'd never been so happy to leave a party in her life.

Her gait slowed as she approached the car, a tall dark figure leaned against it. She stopped as it spoke, "Sorry for being a jerk."

"I'm assuming you want a ride home," Tawni's sarcasm piercing.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Whatever," Tawni tossed her hair as she approached the driver's side.

Rogan opened and the passengers door and plopped into the seat and talking immediately as thought nothing had happened. "Seriously, I don't know how you guys do it, like not get caught up in the glitz and glamour. I mean, I've known Sonny for a while and she's totally the same even though she's famous."

Without any encouragement from Tawni Rogan spoke the whole way to his apartment. He was very enthralled with his one sided conversation. The only thing stopping Tawni from snapping was the thought with which she distracted herself, 'This kid is never going to make it.'

OoOoO

Sonny rushed around her apartment making last minute additions to her outfit. Somewhere between shoes and earrings she scooped up her phone in her free hand and called Tawni, "Please tell me that you're picking me up."

Tawni spurted a quick laugh that abruptly stopped. "No."

"Tawni, you have my car," Sonny said flatly.

"Well, then, yes. But not because I want to."

"Ok, I'll see you soon," Sonny said with a roll of her eyes hanging up the phone. "And so it begins," she groaned.

Rogan seemed to be texting her every fifteen minutes to confirm that at lunch they would meet up and talk, like she was going to forget (because he wouldn't let her). Tawni was still angry at her for ditching her at the party (or at least, judging by the way she decided to insult everything about her on the drive to the studio). Chad was…

Actually, she hadn't heard from Chad at all. He was being unusually silent.


	9. Chad Conundrum

Yay! Another chapter!

We are loving writing this story and if you love reading it please let us know with a lovely little review =) we also appreciate flames...sort of.

So eHi5s to reviewers! (bolded get hi10s for multiple reviews!)

**It'sLittleMe**

Cheerr

**S24**

ChadDylanCooper3

**Kydra002**

Christena (is a dear friend of ours and is on FF just to read our story out of her combined love for us and Sonny =) you're a legend)

OoOoO

Rogan drummed his knuckles on the lunch table, exhaling deeply. As Sonny approached him from behind she could see the tension in his arms. She was sure every eye in the cafeteria was on her as she reached to tap him on the shoulder. Rogan's head snapped around before she even touched him.

"Sonny, sit," he said, fumbling to pull out the chair next to him. She obeyed silently.

"I wanted to apologise," Rogan said, the sincerity clear in his eyes.

"Thank you," Sonny nodded.

"Sonny, I mean it. I don't know what happened last night. All the famous people and the excitement and I wanted to be cool and the way Chad kept looking at you and all the girls wanting to dance with me...it was just so full on..."

"What do mean about Chad looking at me?" Sonny jumped on his momentary pause.

"I dunno, just the way he does," Rogan said with a slight frown. "Anyway, I don't know how you've been here so long and stayed so grounded. I really admire it. And 'cause you actually know me I was wondering if you could kinda keep tabs on my ego?"

"Oh, yeah, ok," Sonny blinked.

"What?"

"Just not what I expected."

"Oh. What did you expect?" Rogan frowned at her curiously.

Sonny shrugged. "Honestly? I don't really know. More grovelling I suppose? Not that… not that I want you to. I don't. I just… your messages made it sound like you were ready to be on your knees pleading your case or something."

"I would have, if you hadn't accepted my apology so quickly."

Sonny nodded and smiled. "Promise me something?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You'll actually listen if I have to pull you up on stuff. I don't want…" He mind flashed to Chad and the way he'd acted towards the end of their relationship. "I just don't know how I'd deal with that."

"Hopefully you won't have to pull me up on anything though. Again." He smiled. "So, are you actually going to eat something?"

Sonny looked up at the menu, her stomach suddenly growling at the thought (even if it was decreamed corn). Rogan laughed and she felt herself going red once she realised he'd heard it.

"I think that answers that question." She said.

OoOoO

Grady glanced out of the So Random lot door, checking for anyone who might see him. Finding the car park clear of human life he quickly glanced over his shoulder before he darted out the door on his top secret mission.

He had to see her again. He had to make sense of her sudden mood swing. One minute she was as Scottish as he was and the next she had big time blown him off. His awesome spy skills were going to come in handy.

Running through the shadows he made it to the Video Diaries set unnoticed but now the real test of stealth was upon him, entering the lot inconspicuously.

He opened the door a crack, seeing the immediate area seemed quiet he ventured in. He glanced over his left shoulder and simultaneously tripped, falling flat onto the ground. Co-ordination was never something he'd really gotten the hang of.

All of the air was forced from his body on impact, it took him a second to realise what was happening. A small giggle from his right caused his mind to connect the dots and he turned toward the sound.

There she was as beautiful as ever, book in hand, legs crossed out in front of her where she sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh," she said with a giggle. Grady's face turned as red that rivalled a Wallace tartan.

"Ock lass ye needny worry," Grady replied as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He smiled sheepishly at Li who blushed profusely as she smiled back. Grady's mind was trying to find something to say but it was consumed with the jumble of thoughts about tripping over Li's legs and trying to talk in his ridiculous Scottish accent and the fact that she was right there in front of him.

Something inside Grady clicked and the pure embarrassment hit him full force, without a word he picked himself up from the ground and ran for the stage door. Once he had passed through the door of the Prop House he allowed himself to enjoy the moment as he sat on the couch, smiling dreamily.

"I'm guessing you just spoke to the chick, G-dog," Nico said from his seat next to Grady.

"Uh huh."

"And I'm going to guess it went down way better than at lunch?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, if by 'it' you actually mean 'Grady' then definitely," Zora said as she popped out of the sarcophagus.

Nico's face instantly displayed his confusion. He lightly pushed Grady, "Dude?"

"Oh, um, I fell over her. Not just the love kind but actually… fell… over her." Grady said, his awkward smile accompanied by a slight giggle.

"No. Dude. Really?" Nico palmed his forehead.

"Got the whole thing on tape," Zora said.

"I gotta see this!" Nico jumped over the couch to look over Zora's shoulder. As Nico's laughter increased so did the size of Grady's eyes. This would have a million views on the net very shortly.

OoOoO

Tawni froze half way out her dressing room door. At the end of the corridor she could see Sonny and Rogan, his hand's engulfed her small back as he squeezed her tightly.

Tawni's eyes bludged as she watched them for what seemed like several minutes before they broke apart. Tawni saw that they were clearly exchanging their goodbyes and knew that she had seconds to react. She rushed back into the dressing room, taking her usual seat in front of the mirror and grabbing a nearby nail file which was pointless as her nails were already flawless.

Moments later Sonny slowly opened the door, a large self-conscious smile on her face, "Hey Tawni."

"Hi Sonny."

"So are we good?" Sonny nodded enthusiastically. Tawni raised her eyebrows and turned her attention back to her nails.

"Tawni, can we talk?" Sonny sat on the red lounge in the centre of the room.

"Sure!" Tawni spun to face her, with vigour that caused her hair to fan around her and bounce perfectly back into place. "What do you want to talk about Sonny? Last night and you leaving with Chad, leaving _me_ with Rogan and his groupies? Maybe your lunch date with said groupie lover? So many options!"

Tawni's sickeningly sweet smile pierced Sonny worse than outright anger. Sonny tried to pull her head down into her shoulders like a turtle, which was unsuccessful, all the while Tawni sat there looking like a Barbie.

With her choices limited Sonny's uncomfortable smile returned, "Gee you make it all sound so..."

"Hideous? Mean? Deceitful? Horrifying?"

"I was going to go with 'dramatic' but sure," Sonny said. Tawni didn't respond and Sonny realised she still had the talking stick.

"Well, last night with Chad was nice. I'm sorry I left you with Rogan and he's sorry he was a jerk?" Sonny offered her explanation with a small laugh.

Tawni gave an exasperated sigh. "You don't get it Sonny!" She exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You just left me there. To leave _with_ Chad. Since when were you guys suddenly friends again? Because that was news to me. Do you ever remember what he did Sonny? Do you?"

"O-Of course I do. But, Tawni, it wasn't like that."

"Really?" Tawni huffed. "Then what was it like?"

Sonny shrugged. "I… I don't actually know. But it was… he was nice Chad." Her features darkened a little. "You don't… you don't think it was Chaz do you?"

"Please, like Chad's smart enough to pull that off."

"But… when we were dating…"

"No. Chaz wouldn't have tried to pick a fight with Rogan because he was jealous."

"Jealous?"

Tawni just flicked her hair, not gratifying Sonny with a response.

"What do you mean jealous?" Sonny pushed.

"Get a dictionary Sonny."

"Why would Chad be jealous of Rogan?" Sonny said.

"Oh, I wonder. Your ex-boyfriend from Wisconsin shows up and you're all like besties. I don't blame Chad to be honest. Mostly I blame you," Tawni said with a venomous smile.

"I'm sorry I left," Sonny said again. "I just don't get it. It's not like Rogan and I have anything, we hardly even had anything back home."

Tawni's eyebrows lowered over her inquisitive eyes.

Sonny continued, "I mean we dated but it just like, you know? It wasn't like..."

Sonny searched for words and Tawni sighed with boredom.

"Like it was with Chad?" Tawni finished a definite but bored way.

"That's not what I meant," Sonny shook her head.

"Ok, well I'm going to find a bigger mirror to look at myself in," Tawni said as she rose from her seat, heading toward the door without looking back.

"Tawni…" But Tawni was already out of ear shot.

Sonny sighed and slumped back in her seat. Tawni hadn't cleared anything up for her. She was just more confused than ever.


End file.
